


¡Atrapalos a Todos! /Sterek

by Lonso



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, Atrapalos a Todos, Beacon Hills es un Archipielago, Crossover, F/M, Hurt Derek, M/M, Mundo Pokemon, Other, POV Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pokemon References, Region Kalos, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonso/pseuds/Lonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los jóvenes a cierta edad emprenden el gran viaje, Stiles no es la excepción. Puede que no sea de manera mas tranquila, pero a el siempre le han gustado los desafíos. Nuevas amistades, reencuentros y enfrentamientos sucederán,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comienzo del Viaje

Hoy es el día, por el cual todo adolescente espera con ansias, esa sensación de aventura que te invade te hace recorrer el mundo, toda esta emoción en el cuerpo más mi hiperactividad me impidió dormir, pero no me es de importancia total con Chatt, mi pequeño, mono, adorable y curioso chatot parlante, no me podría aburrir ya que somos contados por la misma tajada, según dice mi padre el sheriff de la isla mayor de Beacon Hills.  
Beacon Hills, es el nombre de un conjunto de islas que sirve de punto de conexión entre las regiones de Kalos y Jotho, la cual sirve de abastecimiento a los ferrys que hacen tal travesía. Debido a esto, Beacon es un puerto emergente y diversos personajes han venido a instalarse. Un claro ejemplo somos los Stilinki, oriundos de la lejana Región Kanto que por el traslado de mi padre terminamos aquí, otros como el Profesor Deaton que vino a investigar los ecosistemas únicos del archipiélago.  
Y estaba allí discutiendo con Chatt sobre que pelicula de Star Wars era mejor cuando mi padre aparece ya vestido para ir a trabajar.  
\- Venga Stiles – bufó al verme aun en pijama –vas a llegar tarde a tu gran día, no sabrás en cuanto tiempo más te volverás a duchar, ¿emocionado no? –esto último lo dice algo incómodo  
Sabía que mi padre le iba a costar dejarme emprender el viaje, no debe ser muy fácil ver como tu único hijo inicie su viaje cuando solo somos nosotros desde que se falleció mamá. Pero el trataba de poner su mejor cara.  
\- Espabila y dúchate, mientras tanto yo preparo el desayuno, no olvides tu ticket de embarque o sino no tomaras el ferry –y fue escaleras abajo.  
\- Venga Chatt a remojarnos –me levante de un salto mientras Chatt repetía lo mal oloroso que era.  
\- Trasero sucio, trasero sucio –repetía Chatt volando por la habitación.  
\- Ven pajarraco del demonio, que no me duchara en 4 días no quiere decir que –inhalo profundamente bajo mi axila. –mejor me callo.

Luego de ducharme y alistar lo esencial en mi mochila, coger mi sudadera roja y darle una cepillada a Chatt bajamos a la primera planta para desayunar. Padre había cocinado Bacon con huevos y tostadas, lo mire inquisidoramente pero lo deje por esta vez, ya que no podía enojarme antes de marcharme, debería ir a la comisaria antes y encargar a Parrish su dieta.  
Comimos en silencio, mientras Chatt comía sus Galletas de Baya Perasi de manera poco digna de un ave.  
\- Hijo quiero que te cuides, recuerda llamar todos los días en donde están.  
\- Si papá, lo tendré en cuenta te avisaré de vez en cuando.  
\- Y si decides volver antes no importa solo me llamas y te mando el ticket de vuelta.  
\- Ya, pero eso será pasado un buen tiempo, que igual me gustaría volver con algunas medallas de gymnasio de las regiones que hallan.  
\- A que lo haces para impresionar a esa chica pelirroja, ¿Linda?  
\- Se llama Lydia –dije sonrojándose –ademas no es solo ella, sino para hacerme más fuerte, quiero conocer a la Campeona de Kalos.  
\- Ya –dice pensante –pues apura que aun debes ir a buscar a Scott en el Centro Pokemon e ir con el Profesor Deaton.  
\- Que sí –miré la hora -¡Demonios! Ya se me hace tarde –tomé de un trago el jugo de baya Zidra y partí a coger mi mochila. Una vez en el umbral de la puerta la voz de mi padre me detiene.  
\- Espera hijo, tengo algo que darte –dice algo nervioso acercándose con una caja la cual abre mostrando una pokebola que creía que ya no existía.  
Era la Love Ball de mi madre, allí estaba Leia, la Gardevoir de mi madre, lo miré extrañado, ya que al morir mi madre, mi padre decidió dejar a sus pokemons con otros dueños pero no pudo dejar ir a Leía el pokemon que acompañó a mi madre en su travesía.  
\- Papa, dónde la habías dejado? Nunca me dijiste que estaba aquí –pregunté ansioso mientras que Chatt sobre mi hombro miraba expectante.  
\- Ha estado al cuidado de la Enfermera Melisa todo este tiempo, yo bueno Leia al enterarse de tu viaje a insistido en acompañarte –Dijo nervioso.  
\- Ya pero debías decirme que la tenías, es lo único que tengo de mi madre.  
\- Pero te daban ataques de pánico al verlos hijo, por eso tuve que dar en adopción a los pokemons de tu madre –dijo tocando mi hombro libre –perdóname Stiles.  
\- Si papa lo siento, yo… -lo abracé fuerte, mientras que Chatt se unía al abrazo a su manera, desplegando sus alas.  
\- Tu madre querría que la tuvieras –noto que solloza y me abraza más fuerte –tómala y ve a buscar a Scott.  
Deshace el abrazo y me muestra la caja donde está la poke ball, la tomo y noto como Leia me mira sonriente desde esta.  
\- La cuidare bien, nos vemos –tome el pomo de la puerta y partí corriendo al centro pokemon.  
La isla Mayor de Beacon Hills era un poblado de aproximadamente 400 personas a pesar de que es bastante pequeña cuenta con lo esencial; un Centro Pokemon, una Estación de Policía, el centro de investigación del Profesor Deaton, el puerto y varias tiendas que traían los productos de ambas regiones ya nombradas, además de nuestra propia Mansión quemada que pertenecía a la Familia Hale los cuales no se encontraban ya aquí, los sobrevivientes se habían mudado a otra región.  
Estaba corriendo cuando noto a las afuera del Centro Pokemon a Scott siendo peinado por su madre, la enfermera que atiende el local.  
\- ¡Hey Bro! –grito al detenerme frente a ellos –hola tia Melissa.  
\- Hola Stiles, hola Chatt –Saluda Melissa sacando una Pokegalleta de su delantal.  
\- Melissa es amor, Chatt ama Melissa –farfulla mi interesada ave.  
\- Como os voy a extrañar, cuida de Scott, ya sabes que es algo voluble.  
\- ¡Mama! –dice Scott avergonzado, haciendo pucheros –sabes que ya estoy grande.  
\- Si pero aun duermes con tu franela de Máximo. –dice peinándolo una vez mas –así que la lave y está guardada en tu bolso.  
\- Máximo es la ostia, es un campeón muy fuerte –dice tratando de justificarse. Bueno donde esta Lillipup? –mirando a ambos lados.  
\- Tu perro está meando ese hidrante –dice Stiles apuntando atrás de Scott –debiste ponerle un mote, uno genial y sorprendente y no su nombre poke –se cruza de brazos mientras ve como Scott va en dirección de su pokemon y lo recoge en su pokebola.  
\- Bueno mamá, nos retiramos ya –dice Scott guardando su pokebola en su cinturón. –vamos que se nos hace tarde, ¡Stiles!  
\- ¡Voy! –grita viendo como su amigo se va alejando –Adiós Tía Melissa –dice mientras la abraza.  
\- Cuídense y por favor avisen a mis hermanas por donde están.  
\- Si, nos vemos –dice emprendiendo camino alejándose rápidamente.  
El par aún tenía que ir al Centro de Investigación del Profesor Deaton para la entrega del pokemon starter que andaba ofreciendo a todos los jóvenes que comienzan su travesía. El edificio era enorme y por supuesto no eramos los únicos en ir. Una vez que llegaron al frontis del edificio, la puerta principal se abre, dando paso a tres chicos que salían caminando como si fueran sacados de una revista de pasarela.  
Allí se encontraban Allison, Lydia y Jackson, iban charlando animadamente con pokebolas en mano y una pequeña Tablet en la mano de la pelirroja.  
\- Miren quien esta aquí –refunfuña el rubio al notar la presencia de los chicos –el dúo inútil.  
\- Ja, el burro hablando de orejas –se mofa Stiles  
\- Jackson es un burro, un burro idiota –grita Chatt mofándose.  
\- Calla a ese pajarraco o te juro que lo desplumo.  
\- Pero si Chatt solo dice lo que siente –Stiles acaricia a la pequeña ave que se hace la indefensa –mira como es un pan de Dios.  
\- Sí sí, lo que sea, tú y tu plumero con alas son del diablos –dice lanzando ponzoña como si tuviera y se cruza de brazos tratando de cambiar el tema, Jackson nunca pierde –llegas tarde al reparto de pokemon de seguro a ustedes les toca uno tan inútiles como sus dueños, vamos chicas, el ferry nos espera.  
Y así ganaba Jackson cuando no le superaba la “idiotez” de los siameses “Sciles” aunque sea solo Stiles hablando y Scott con solo su presencia. Se fueron encaminando hacia el puerto que no quedaba muy lejos de allí.  
Stiles inhaló profundamente y levantó la mano libre para tratar de conversar con Lydia, pero esta como siempre le vió como si no existiera, concentrada totalmente en la pokedex que tenía en su poder. En cambio Allison los saludo en voz baja, Stiles vio la estúpida cara que ponía Scott por un “nos vemos chicos” ni siquiera fue una dedicatoria, estúpido Scott idiota.  
Stiles esperó a que su amigo volviera en si para poder entrar juntos al edificio, una vez con Scott recompuesto entraron, allí estaba el Profesor Deaton examinando unas piedras bastante peculiares, Stiles juraría que no eran piedras evolutivas, ya que sus aspectos eran diferentes, pero no pudo observar mas ya que al notar su presencia el profesor las ocultó dentro su cajón.  
\- Chicos, habéis llegado tarde, ya pensaba que no viajarían hoy. –dice el profesor tomando nota en su computador.  
\- Scott, ya sabe como es –responde el castaño –es tan lerdo cuando se lo propone.  
\- ¡Hey! –el moreno le pegó un codazo en las costillas al chico –tu te pasaste esta vez con la hora, no me vengas a tirarme el balón a mi.  
\- No Scott, calla, niño malo –juguetea Stiles.  
\- No entiendo como te soporto –suspira el moreno dándose por vencido, sabe que nunca le a ganado una discusión a su hermano.  
\- Porque me amas, pero no quiero que el sexo casual destruya nuestra hermandad, seria como incesto y eso es asqueroso.

El Profesor Deaton a veces se cuestionaba el hecho de ser profesor Pokemon, realmente poco le gustaba relacionarse con críos y esta era la razón, dos chicos discutiendo tonterías que poco y nada le incumbían, los adolescentes se pierden en su mundo muy fácilmente, como el par en su sala de investigación. Se tocó la frente pidiendo paciencia, de todos modos no los volvería a ver en un largo tiempo.  
\- Chicos –dijo levantándose y caminando a aun escritorio donde extrajo unas pokebolas –aquí chicos tenéis a los pokemon inicio, como saben ya como rol de Profesor es mi deber introducirlos en lo que es el mundo pokemon, por lo que a pesar de que tenéis a un pokemon ya en su poder –señalando a Chatt que se encontraba tarareando una canción de un grupo de J-pop) y el Lillipup herido que adoptaste Scott –señala la pokebola en el cinturón de Scott –pero ahora les explico lo básico, convivimos desde el inicio de la humanidad con estos seres, algunos como los suyos decidieron convivir con nosotros otros tantos en estado salvaje, descubrirán a lo largo de vuestro viaje un sin fin de ecosistemas con pokemones únicos, regiones en que se dan culto a algunos pokemon, Legendarios como se les llaman, cada uno vera que hace en su viaje, pero tengo una petición para uno de ustedes ya que van juntos de viaje, ¿o no? –ambos chicos y Chatt asienten –pues quiero que reúnan unos datos por mí, pero antes escojan quien se unirá a su viaje.

Ambos chicos se acercan al mostrador viendo con grandes ojos a los diferentes pokemones que yacían expectantes en su pokebolas, Stiles inmediatamente vio a su objetivo: un pequeño Cindaquil que se balanceaba de espalda, mientras que Scott divagaba entre uno y otro hasta que se decantó por Tepig, el cerdito de Fuego el cual estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta.  
\- ¿Así que pokemones tipo fuego? –trato de no sorprenderse Deaton rellenando una planilla. –generalmente son más difíciles de entrenar, pero vale el esfuerzo ahora para Stiles tengo algo que darte –se dirige hacia un estante donde recoje una pequeña caja.  
\- ¿Qué es? De repente todos deciden darme algo el día de hoy –Stiles pone una mueca de asombro –dime que son papas rizadas sazonadas de Lavalcada* -sonrió al imaginárselas.  
\- No Stiles, no es comestible –dijo tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco –es una pokedex.  
\- Pokedex? Como la Tablet que cargaba Lidia? –entro en la conversación Scott.  
\- Ese es el modelo estándar, se lo di ya que tiene potencial como investigadora, esta en cambio es un prototipo creado por tu madre Stiles.  
Esta pokedex era un tanto diferente, poseía forma de un brazalete del cual se observaba una pequeña pantalla. Poseía un pequeño hueco donde podría caber algo.  
Stiles estaba expectante, todo lo que habían encontrando de su madre era la Love Ball de su madre, del campamento que tenía montado en las ruinas Beacon, solo se encontró la love ball de su madre, el cuerpo de su madre y los otros pokemones en su poder habían desaparecido, y el lugar estaba completamente destruido, Leia se encontraba bastante malherida como si se hubiera enfrentado a alguien realmente fuerte. Hasta el día de hoy nadie había podido averiguar que había pasado realmente.  
Stiles caminó despacio viendo el aparato con atención el fruto de la investigación de su madre, con inquietud tomó el brazalete se lo colocó en brazo derecho, este se ajustó a la medida del brazo, expectante Stiles apretó el botón que sobresalía del aparato. De pronto la pequeña pantalla se prendió dando paso a una proyección holográfica, era el inicio de búsqueda.  
\- Stiles, vamos anda pruébalo con Chatt –replica Deaton ansioso –debido a que tiene un registro de huellas no he podido analizarlo con profundidad.  
\- Esta bien, no debe ser muy difícil –miro Stiles con extrañeza el brazal –Chatt párate sobre la mesa.  
Stiles apunto su brazalete a Chatt, tratando de que haga algo cuando de pronto la pantalla de color rojo se vuelve verde.  
“Chattot, el pokemon corchea, esta ave parlanchina puede imitar el lenguaje humano. Si se juntan varios, todos aprenden las mismas palabras. Este espécimen en particular es Chatt, el Chattot de Stiles que le regale en su cumpleaños n°6”  
La voz que salia de la pokedex era la de su madre, Stiles se sintió frágil, no esperaba que aquel aparato tendría como voz a su madre, eran demasiadas emociones por hoy, pero aquel brazal le serviría para construir su propio “bestiario” pokemon.  
\- Sabemos que tienen muchas interrogantes, sobre todo tu Stiles –Deaton se sentaba en su silla –pero su Ferry sale en 10 minutos y ya deberían estar a bordo –se giró mirando a su mesa de trabajo –y yo tengo trabajo que hacer, así que apresuren su marcha, que os vaya bien.  
El tan misterioso profesor como siempre, Scott tironeó la sudadera de Stiles, sacándolo de su trance, ambos salieron corriendo en dirección del puerto, mientras Chatt sobrevolaba el pueblo.  
Llegaron jadeantes donde estaba acoplado el ferry, un empleado les dió un sermón sobre la puntualidad mientras recibía sus tickets de entrada, una vez dentro, subieron rápidamente a cubierta dándole un último vistazo al pueblo. La brisa marina golpeaba suavemente la cara del castaño mientras que el Scott se entretenía observando una bandada de Pidgeot y pidgey sobrevolando la isla.  
Poco a poco el ferry empezó a moverse, los chicos no evitaron sentir añoranza, a pesar de que tenían un gran entusiasmo de conocer más allá de la isla que los vio crecer, una aventura siempre era algo que daba un poco de incertidumbre.  
Stiles y Scott escucharon sus nombres, eran sus padres, que gritaban y agitaban sus manos, aunque poco a poco se le entendían menos, Stiles no dudo en subirse a la baranda y agitar los brazos despidiéndose.  
Poco a poco la isla se fue haciendo más pequeña, la embarcación fue avanzando rápidamente por las otras islas dirijiendose a su próximo destino. Stiles notó como su amigo tenía una expresión bastante enferma, y no paraba de tambalearse.  
\- Lo que faltaba, Scott mareado –refunfuño molestando a su amigo –deberías ir al camarote a dormir un poco en 2 días llegamos a nuestro destino –dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de Scott.  
Este al sentir el peso no pudo evitar dar una arcada por lo que corrió rápidamente al piso inferior, “pobre Scott” pensó Stiles mientras veía las diferentes islas que pasaban.  
De pronto noto la conocida isla quemada, apodada asi debido que allí se encontraba la antigua mansión Hale que sucumbió a un extraño siniestro, los sobrevivientes una vez recuperado de las perdidas habían decidió abandonar el archipiélago, por lo que se encontraba abandonada. Pero gracias a su vista Stiles noto como en el pequeño puerto yacía un yate pequeño y con lo que parecía un chico con una chaqueta de cuero.  
No pudo notar más debido a los saltos de los seadra* que daban piruetas sobre el aire y una vez acabado ya el ferry estaba lo bastante lejos de la isla.  
Continuara…  
Glosario  
Pueblo Lavalcada: un pueblo Asentado en las faldas de un volcán, en la región de Hoenn son famosos por sus galletas y ahora en este fanfic se han expandidos a las papas rizadas.  
*Seadra: pokemon hipocampo que habita en los mares, algunos son bastantes amistosos aunque sus púas suelen tener veneno para paralizar a sus enemigos.


	2. ¡Primer rival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con la aventura de Stiles y compañía en alta mar.

Bitácora Stilinki.

Día de viaje por alta mar 3.

Clima soleado.

Batallas contra entrenadores: 5

Victorias: 5 (la mayoría ganadas gracias a la ayuda de Leia)

Pokemones Observados: 8

Luego de recorrer de cabo a rabo la embarcación Stiles se encontraba mortalmente aburrido, su hiperactividad lo mantenía dando vueltas sobre su camarote mientras Chatt comía unas galletas que robo del vestíbulo del capitán. Scott, luego de acostumbrarse, se la pasaba en la cubierta entrenando con una chica rubia llamada Corelia que volvía de un viaje de entrenamiento de Johto.

Stiles aburrido decide investigar más en su Pokedex, la cual empezó a meter mano en las aplicaciones disponibles, el dispositivo contaba con:  
Análisis Pokemon, Mapa de Región, Internet, N° de Contactos, Grabaciones.

Este último le causaba una insana obsesión, a pesar de que el aparato tenía una cantidad no menor de estos, no podía reproducirlos ya que todos pedían contraseña, frustrado se tira sobre su cama, totalmente hastiado.

De la love ball sale Leia, que mira preocupada a Stiles, a pesar del tiempo que no se veían, había estado siempre pendiente de él. Leia de a poco empieza a utilizar el movimiento CANON el cual tenía aprendida la nana que cantaba cuando estaba de mal humor, esa canción que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a pesar de todo.  
Al terminar la canción, el brazal se activa dando a reproducir un video.

En aquel video se observa a su madre con Leia ordenando aquel campamento cerca de las ruinas de Beacon, ambas tarareaban aquella nana mientras desempacaban las cajas.  
\- Ya solo quedaría esta caja y estaríamos listas para salir, Leia no olvides colocarte tu pendiente –mi madre comentaba mientras colocaba una pequeña laptop dentro de aquella caja de cartón.

Se podía observar a mi mama con su traje floreado colocándose su vieja bata, que a pesar que ya no mostraba su blanca pureza, seguía usándola, ya que fue un regalo de mi padre en su primera cita. Allí estaba dando vueltas danzando con Leia cuando, mi madre la hace dar vueltas haciéndola girar y llegar a un Lucario que la sostiene mientras que alguien las filma.

\- Ven a bailar tú también, hay que aprovechar el buen ambiente de hoy, el comienzo de una nueva aventura. Mira como Leia y Han Solo se divierten, venga únete –dice tendiendo su mano hacia la persona que está grabando.

Se observa claramente como esa persona deja la cámara sobre la mesa mientras la imagen se va poniendo borrosa, lo único que puede reconocer Stiles es una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón.

Y el video duro hasta allí. Se veía a su madre con otra persona más, pero la pregunta que lo carcomía era ¿Quién era esa persona? Ya que en su corta edad (cuando su madre falleció/desapareció tenía solo 5 años) y no se acordaba de ninguna amistad que poseía un Lucario en su equipo y más que compartieran nombre de su saga favorita. Por más que lo pensara no podía recordar a alguien, por lo que decidió salir a ver que hacia Scott.

Recorrió junto con Leia y Chatt la embarcación hasta salir a la cubierta, al ver correr al pequeño cerdito de fuego y Scott dar vueltas por la cubierta atados en la cintura a una llanta de neumático el cual debían arrastrar mientras que aquella chica en patines, Corelia le gritaba ánimos mientras patinaba con pesas.

Corelia era una chica bastante animada, vestida con un traje bastante colorido, de un top rojo con blanco y una falda del mismo color bajo estos lleva un short negro deportivo, tenía puesto unas pesas bastante abultadas en sus piernas, y tenía agarrada pesas en cada mano pero eso parecía no detenerle, ya que realizaba saltos sin ningún problema.  
Stiles camino al centro de la cubierta junto con Leia y Chatt tratando de no reírse del deplorable estado físico de su amigo.

\- Venga Scott –gritaba la rubia patinando hacia el moreno –quieres que te Tepig se convierta en un fuerte Emboar, ¿o no? –se ve que flexiona sus antebrazos –todo esfuerzo es trabajo en equipo, tanto entrenador como pokemon deben crecer juntos, entrenarse juntos. –en eso Scott jadea y saca fuerzas junto con Tepig que trotan más rápido.

En eso Corelia me mira y se acerca a una velocidad indescriptible, derrapando justo enfrente de nosotros.

\- Tu supongo que eres Stiles –dijo alegremente, yo solo pude asentir –y ella es tu gardevoir Leia, deben ser un rival fuerte si está en su forma final, que te parece un duelo, no rete a Scott debido a que sus pokemones les falta práctica, pero tú debes arreglártelas para un amistoso.-dijo asintiendo y cerrando sus ojos con suficiencia.

\- Yo es que… Leia… –no pude decir nada ya que Corelia soltó sus pesas, que al caer se hundieron en la cubierta de madera, dañándola –Dios… el suelo –dije sorprendido.  
Corelia animada me tomo de la mano arrastrándome al centro de la cubierta, mientras Scott y compañía seguían en lo suyo.

\- Sera un dos contra dos amistoso, para que no pierdas dinero si pierdes, ¿te parece bien? –dice bastante segura de sí misma –Así Chatt también participara –Chatt la fulmino con su cara de pocos amigos –mis pokemones necesitan estirar sus piernas también.

Ambos nos colocamos en cada extremo de la cubierta, con Leia y el apoyo de Chatt podríamos ganar. Corelia de su cinto saco sus dos pokemones, un Hawlucha y un Lucario.

No lo podía creer ella también poseía ese pokemon, pero al ver que Leia no se inmutaba ante su presencia no era el del vídeo. Los cuatros pokemones se pusieron en posición de combate, atentos a la espera de una orden.

\- Siempre es bueno tomar la iniciativa Stiles, no lo olvides –dice Corelia dando una voltereta –venga Lucario DANZA ESPADA, Hawlucha PLANCHA VOLADORA. 

Veía como Lucario se concentraba ganando ataque, mientras Hawlucha daba un enorme salto en el aire y se prestaba para caer sobre Leia.

\- Leia esquiva el ataque rápido y contrataca con CONFUSION, CHATT vuela y usa CHACHARA sobre Lucario. 

Leia logra esquivar el ataca haciéndose a un lado mientras crea un campo psíquico que captura a Hawlucha, mientras Chatt se acerca a Lucario, tarde me acuerdo de la orden que le di a Chatt no la había cambiado.

\- ¡Jackson se la come doblada! ¡Doblada, doblada! –grita Chatt tratando de desconcentrar a Lucario, mientras que yo me moría de vergüenza.  
\- Lucario, ATAQUE OSEO, Hawlucha salte con GARRA AFILADA.

Hawlucha poco a poco fue saliendo del campo que ejercía sobre él, golpeando a Leia que se encontraba sorprendida al ver que se liberaba del ataque mientras Lucario creaba un hueso y lo lanzaba como boomerang hacia Chatt, tratando de atinarle.

\- Chicos animo aún podemos dar pelea, Leia ve y esa CONFIDENCIA y CHATT usa TORNADO sobre el suelo.  
Leia se acerca rápidamente a Hawlucha y le murmura en su oído, este al escuchar el chisme se sonroja y me mira avergonzado, si será que conto un secreto vergonzoso de mi niñez, pero es aprovechado por Chatt que lanza un tornado que captura y zarandea por los aires a Hawlucha tirándolo y dejándolo noqueado al caer.

\- Lucario ahora contrataca con ATAQUE OSEO –grita Corelia y Lucario lanza su hueso dando a Chatt de lleno y cae desmayado –al final será un 1 vs 1, bien vamos Lucario usa VEL…

En ese momento el océano se agita sacudiendo fuertemente el ferry. Como puedo voy hacia Chatt que se encuentra desmayado y lo recojo rápidamente mientras que Corelia vuelve a Hawlucha a su pokebola, Scott se acerca a nosotros cuando el barco se remece otra vez.

\- Es un Tsunami? –pregunta Scott bastante nervioso aferrándose a un poste. Tepig está agarrado a su tobillo.

\- No debería, en la región de Kalos nunca ha habido uno –responde Corelia –y en esta parte del océano es raro –se estabiliza rápidamente –voy a ver al capitán por si hay noticias esperadme aquí chicos.

Corelia y Lucario desaparecen rápidamente entrando a la parte del control del barco, mientras me quedaba con Scott, saque una poción de mi pequeño bolso y se la administre a Chatt, el cual tenía ya mejor aspecto. 

Hubo otro impacto, este fue bastante diferente, como si hubieran golpeado con fuerza el ferry, me acerque a la baranda donde se sintió el impacto y note un resplandor rojizo.  
Un zumbido vino luego, un extraño pokemon rojo salió de la superficie perdiéndose rápidamente entre las nubes.

Con Scott quedamos anonadados, ese extraño pokemon voló a una velocidad realmente sorprendente. A la lejanía podíamos observar otros barcos, en lo que parecía ser el puerto de ciudad Tempera. Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. La Región de Kalos.

\- Latias… –susurro la chica volviendo donde sus nuevos amigos. –llego el momento ¿no?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Glosario:  
\- Imagen de Ciudad Tempera para que se den una idea.  
http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/d/dc/EP861_Ciudad_T%C3%A9mpera.png/revision/latest?cb=20150122155642  
\- Los movimientos que usan los pokemones estarán siempre en mayúsculas para evitar confusiones.  
\- Voy a usar los nombres en español para las ciudades/personajes propios del mundo pokemon.  
\- CANON: el pokemon emplea una cancion para atacar, en este Fanfic utiliza una nana que cantaba la madre de Stiles.  
\- DANZA ESPADA: mov. que aumenta mucho el ataque físico de quien lo realice.  
\- CONFIDENCIA: mov. En el cual el pokemon desconcentra con un secreto al otro, bajando su ataque físico, en el fanfic Leia cuenta un secreto vergonzoso de la infancia de Stiles.  
\- CHACHARA: movimiento que tiene la particularidad de decir lo que el entrenador le hace recordar, con el fin de desconcentrar y confundir al rival. Stiles usaba este ataque para molestar a Jackson.  
\- Ruinas Beacon: están situadas en unas islas que emergieron hace menos de 50 años, en la cual se encuentran ruinas de una civilización que adoraban a un pokemon legendario… pronto más información :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento el retraso, es que perdí toda señal con mi celular, murió y se me fue la conexión con mi beta(el wasapp) :C si lees esto mándame un mensaje por aquí, I need you.  
> ¿Les gusta como va tomando forma?  
> opinen aquí que les parece.  
> No lo he subido en ningún otro portal si lo ven en otro lado, hacedmelo saber.  
> Cualquier falta ortografica me avisan igual.
> 
> SAludos!


	3. ¡Nuevo lugar, nuevos desafíos!

El ferri atraco en el puerto de Ciudad Tempera a duras penas, el golpe que había recibido momentos antes había dañado el mecanismo de navegación, así que el capitán había tenido que maniobrarlo a la vieja usanza, pero menos mal que no hubo mayor daño, ya era suficiente con un Scott bastante torpe que se cae de cara al momento de atracar. 

Una vez habiendo recogido nuestro poco equipaje abandonamos el navío encontrándonos de lleno con el mercado marítimo de Ciudad Tempera, un lugar variopinto con muchas tiendas exóticas, con objetos de lejanas regiones para su comercio, era un día de mucha afluencia, ya que había una gran concurrencia en el lugar. Según nos contó Corelia que pronto aproximaba pronto semana del Festival de la Gracidea, que este año se hacía en Kalos, por lo cual las actividades atraían a las multitudes, sobre todo el evento del Torneo de Lideres de Gimnasio que reunía a los líderes de las 6 regiones para un espectáculo que prometía mucho de qué hablar.

La ciudad Tempera contenía el puerto principal de Kalos el cual conecta por mar a las otras regiones, instalado en las calmas costas verdes de Kalos, la ciudad prospero rápidamente. Actualmente dedicada al área turística, las actividades de buceo y navegación marítima son las más destacables en la calma Bahía Azul, como también el Gimnasio liderado por Amaro, un veterano experto en pokemon tipo planta. 

Toda la ciudad estaba lista para preparar a los diferentes turistas que estaban próximos a llegar, las tiendas, recibían alegremente a los visitantes, mientras ferias ambulantes se instalaban para lo que se vendría en una semana más, con Scott, Chatt y Corelia y su Lucario fuimos visitando cada puesto de comida probando las muestras gratis que ofrecían, por lo que estuvimos gran parte de la mañana en ello. Llevarse bien con ella no era tan difícil, es más teníamos varias cosas en común, por lo su compañía era muy grata, de vez en cuando nos deteníamos debido a que personas pasaban a saludarla y tomarse una fotografía, de seguro debe ser una especie de celebridad o algo así, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

Luego de todo el ajetreo decidimos para en un parque para ordenar lo que sería nuestro próximo destino junto a Scott, por lo que nos sentamos en unas bancas e inspeccionamos el mapa de la región Kalos.

\- Díganme chicos, ¿Cuál será su próximo destino? –pregunto Corelia entusiasmada.

\- Mi objetivo es buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarme a usar esto –dije mostrando mi brazalete pokedex. –luego de eso sería ir junto a Scott a por las medallas de la región –Scott asintió con la cabeza.

 

\- Se de alguien que podría ayudarte y es un líder de gimnasio a la vez, pero está algo alejado de aquí.

\- Dinos donde es, cualquier ayuda sirve para averiguar los secretos del pokedex de mi madre. –me levante decidido, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Chatt que estaba sobre mi hombro.

 

\- Es en ciudad Luminalia allí está el genio de las maquinas, Clemont, un prodigio en tecnología. De seguro él sabrá cómo funciona el artefacto –afirmo bastante confiada Corelia mientras Lucario sacaba pecho imitando a su entrenadora.

\- ¿Entonces nos acompañaras? –hablo Scott –seguiremos entrenando, ¿no?

\- Me temo que aquí será nuestra despedida chicos, tengo que ir donde mi abuelo a ciudad Yantra a por unos asuntos –dijo bastante apenada –pero no se preocupen, ya nos volveremos a encontrar, venga que les indico donde está la ciudad y que ruta debéis tomar –comento más alegre tomando de la mano de Scott, el cual se enrojeció como colegiala de secundaria.

Así fuimos caminando por el paseo costero hasta la estación de monorriel de la ciudad, el cual unía la zona de la costa con la de las colinas de manera menos invasiva para los pokemones que habitaban el valle que dividía la ciudad Tempera en dos partes que contrastan de manera impresionante, la costa y la zona pre cordillerana.

Abordamos el vagón animados ante la idea del Festival que se aproximaba, Corelia tenía bastante fe que nos reencontraríamos en esa semana, la cual se iniciaría en ciudad Luminalia, por lo que entre historias cómicas, experiencias pasadas y risas prometimos reunirnos en el Domo Batalla de aquella ciudad.

Así mientras Scott conversaba demostrando su nula capacidad de filtreo, aunque Corelia estaba bastante risueña y parecía no darse cuenta del interés de Scott –pobrecillo –yo estaba contemplando el paraje que se observaba desde el vagón, pensando si mi padre estará siguiendo su dieta, el encuentro con ese extraño pokemon rojizo que impacto contra el ferry y la esperanza de poder averiguar algo con el amigo de Corelia, el tal “Clemont”.  
Y así fue como llegamos al final del recorrido, bajamos y salimos de la estación en busca del centro pokemon de la ciudad, pasando por las calles de estilo más moderno y urbano en comparación con el estilo colonial de la parte costera en lo alto de la colina se podría observar el gimnasio pokemon, aunque según Corelia estaba en plena remodelación y el líder no estaba recibiendo retos por el momento. Entramos al centro pokemon en donde pude contactarme con mi padre a través de una video llamada. Hablamos durante un buen tiempo sobre el viaje en barco, los planes que tenía en mente y mi próxima parada, por lo que me sugirió precaución en el viaje ya que se rumorea sobre una agrupación que robaban a los viajeros, un tal Team Flare que se había instalado en Kalos.

Luego de encomiendas regaños, consejos y un hasta luego de parte de su padre finalizo la video llamada. Me reuní con Scott y Corelia –que estaban en lo mismo –en Hall del edificio, luego de surtirnos de pociones, pokebolas y alimentos para el viaje ya que era un viaje de 3 días a Ciudad Luminalia por el cual debíamos cruzar el desierto que dividía a ambas ciudades.

Ya estaba casi finalizando el día cuando llegamos al límite de la ciudad, Corelia nos dejó frente al puesto de guardia recomendándonos seguir la ruta 13 y no desviarnos ya que el desierto es algo traicionero. Nos despedimos recordándonos juntarnos en una semana más mientras veíamos desaparecer a Corelia y su Lucario.

Pronto los valles nutridos y verdes colinas fueron dando paso al desierto inhóspito, donde solo los más fuerte podrían vivir, al caminar por la ruta notamos a los pokemons tipo roca y tierra que vivían en tan hostil lugar. 

Cuando cayó la noche al fin decidimos armas nuestra carpa y descansar por el día, aunque nos quedaba un buen trecho, pero estábamos tan emocionados ante la idea de armar nuestros equipos de batalla que aún no decidíamos que pokemones podríamos capturar. Luego de armar la carpa y hacer una fogata improvisada, comimos unas latas de comida pre cocida, mientras nuestros pokemones salían a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Desperté cerca de la media noche entre la espalda de Scott y con su Tepig babeándome la cara, tenía unas ganas imperiosas de ir a orinar por lo que salí con cuidado con no despertar a los demás. Una vez que pude orinar, note como Leia estaba sentada sobre una roca mirando la Luna, la cual se mostraba radiante y totalmente llena.  
\- La extrañas, ¿verdad? –le dije mientras me acercaba y me sentaba a su lado –lamento no haber averiguado que aun estabas o sino habría hecho algo, yo… -siento su mano en mi hombro, la miro su cara no muestra resentimiento y siento como serenidad entra en mi mente.  
Así nos quedamos en silencio, compartiendo recuerdos, contemplando la luna hasta que de pronto me empiezo a sentir mareado, veo como una red de captura atrapa a Leia y luego esta manda una descarga eléctrica, aturdiéndola. Trato de gritar por Scott pero no logro terminar la palabra de auxilio cuando siento un golpe en mi nuca que me hace caer en el suelo.  
Lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de desmayarme, es un traje de color rojo brillante.

 

Siguiente Capitulo:

\- ¿Y tú que leches pintas en todo esto? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? –respondió molesto el castaño.

\- … -Stiles se sintió totalmente ignorado al no obtener respuesta alguna.

\- Hey amargado –dijo con chulería –Te estoy hablando chico amargado –dijo acercándose y tocándole el hombro.

Stiles no estaba preparado para lo que ocurriría después, rápidamente fue acorralado y empotrado contra una pared, mientras unos ojos verdes lo miraban con enojo, si las miradas matasen… estaría más que muerto.  
\- Solo no te metas en esto, no es tu asunto –refunfuño molesto soltándolo y caminando hacia el pasillo de aquel extraño edificio.

\- Oye no me dejes solo –dice Stiles recobrándose y siguiéndolo rápidamente –soy tu responsabilidad ahora, hasta que salgamos de aquí por lo menos –dijo soltando un suspiro intranquilo.

\- Solo no molestes –dijo el chico sin más. 

 

Notas: Se dice que los Pokemones tipos psíquicos pueden compartir con sus entrenadores sus emociones y sus recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, pero la universidad, mi mala racha en las relaciones amorosas me han mantenido lejos u.u pero ya estoy aqui.  
> Espero que lean y opinen que tal les pareció (venga sus comentarios e.e)
> 
> SAludos!
> 
> pd: el otro cap. saldrá el viernes si hay Internet xD

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que no están familiarizados con el mundo pokemon aqui les va algo http://www.pkparaiso.com/pokemon/lista-pokemon.php es el listado de los pokemones, que ire subiendo de a poco, subire los capitulos de manera semanal, espero mantener la constancia, aunque ya esta el segundo capitulo terminado.  
> Que les parecio? comenten libremente.  
> SAludos!


End file.
